6:00
by Growing a peach tree
Summary: Butterfly, a soul with no body and Lynn, the 13 year old vampire who turns older at 6:00... ButterflyxLynn, later lemon
1. French Kiss

**Hiyaz, everyone. I just got this story idea…It's completely unoriginal, where the Princess, aka Butterfly, lost her body because, though her ka's powerful, her body rotted away. She sets out for help, and finds it, in the form of a thirteen year old bloodsucker who turns physically older when 6:00 strikes- Lynn. I can't say anymore without spoiling the story X3 Warnings: Lynn is OOC! Like BIG TIME…well, maybe not, since he's younger. But he's not at ALL like his older, hot, charming self, you know? **

**Dedicated to Almond Luver…**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was silent. The scent of Clorox and isopropyl alcohol permeated the air. There was something sacred in the room. A soul without a body, longing for a chance at freedom. The small orb of light approached the smaller tan figure in the bed.

"Butterfly, I won't tell you _again_. Get the fuck out of my head!" The respondent's laugh was silvery and mocking, and Lynn flinched as he heard it, unused to the sound echoing inside his mind.

"I thought I had made myself clear. I don't have anywhere else to go, and besides, I am not sure exactly _how_ to separate myself from you. I have never entered another human so completely before."

"_Human_?" Lynn gave a rather detestable sneer at the word. "Is that what you think I am?"

"Human, blood-sucker, it makes no difference to me. Whatever you are, I need you at the moment."

"And what do I get out of all this? Surely more than your uninvited company." Lynn folded his arms stubbornly across his lithe chest.

"All I want is my body back, and in return you can have…I don't know…the Tauk*? I've no use for it anymore."

"How do I know you'll honor the agreement?"

How would he know? Because if she didn't, he'd probably hunt down her mortal body and kill it, along with her soul. "I've no intention of breaking our deal, as I've said before, I need you to help me."

"Well I don't trust you, but it seems I have little choice."

"So we're in agreement then?" Butterfly's voice echoed with appreciation in Lynn's head.

"Not exactly, but at this point I'll do whatever it takes to get _my_ body back. The Tauk is just an added incentive."

"Good, then you acknowledge our verbal contract. We'll need to prepare ourselves, I know of somebody that can help us."

"And who is it that you have in mind?" Lynn jeered sarcastically.

"Sapphire."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Lynn didn't need to knock on the door of the apartment house. A quaint, modernized brick building, surrounded by lilies of every shade. The small landscape was charming and well kept, a direct reflection of the sole occupant, perhaps. Before his closed fist had a chance to knock the bright, cherry door, Sapphire had opened it in anticipation of his arrival; astounding the white haired teen as he stood, motionless before her.

"Forgive me for startling you, it was not my intention. Due to my unique gift, I am able to know things before they occur. Please, come in, I've been expecting you." She motioned kindly to the inside of her fashionably decorated apartment. Lynn entered, hesitant.

"If you were expecting me, then I assume you already know why it is that I am here." Sapphire's radiant smile held him captive in the warm, clean room.

"I suppose it has something to do with my friend, Butterfly." Lynn eyed her, entranced by her clairvoyant ability.

"Yes, although that's as much as I was informed of, as well."

"Sapphire, can you hear me?" Butterfly's voice left the confines of Lynn's mind and projected outward, towards Sapphire's ears. At that moment, a vague reflection of her former self, ghost-like in appearance, materialized faintly next to Lynn.

"Princess! Is that really you?" Lynn rolled his eyes at the joyous reunion. He remained silent, not hindering their communication.

"I need your help. I have entered this vessel and I cannot seem to part with it. Though I am in need of it now, I must be able to separate soon, so I am able to join my true body again. Can you help me find a way?"

"_Vessel_?" Lynn, realizing through her royal words that Butterfly was referring to him, huffed the bangs out of his eyes and folded his arms against his chest in frustration.

"Your highness, I am unfamiliar with your situation. But I shall see what I can do to help you." Sapphire closed her indigo eyes and sat in silence, concentrating with much effort on something unseen. After a few minutes, a crimson blush flushed her cheeks.

"Oh, my." Her words were lined with embarrassment.

"Sapphire, what is it that you see? Tell me!" Butterfly's voice was heavy with question.

"There is a way, a _temporary_ way, but I am afraid that you will not like it." She smiled in apology at Lynn, who met her gaze with a profound look of confusion.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Lynn spoke hopefully, unaware of the thoughts that clouded Sapphire's mind. "I'm willing to try almost anything to rid myself of this _nuisance_." Butterfly looked towards Lynn and frowned, clearly irked by the snide remark. Sapphire looked horrified, as if someone would strike the handsome purple eyed man for speaking to her princess that way. But then the shock left her face, and she continued in her normal tone-

"Ethna, do you know of the ancient people belief in the ka, better known to us as the soul?" Lynn shook his head, still confused. "The 'ka', what the ancients believed to be the ultimate life force and soul of a person, was separated from the body upon death. Some would say, that it is this force- what is left of my majesty- that resides within you now.

They also believed that a person could be brought back from the brink of death, if ka was breathed back into them. In this way, a person could receive added energy from another persons' soul, to regain their own strength and survive. Many of the Egyptian fables are based on this belief, as are many other cultures."

"Sapphire, you don't mean…" Butterfly's expression became grim, and though faint, Lynn could see that she was troubled.

"Huh?" Lynn looked back to Sapphire for further explanation.

"You see, the ancients believed in a legend that describes a way to recover ones 'ka' from another person, and because of this, they could prolong the life of the dying. It is this way that will help you to regain your body back, but it is uncertain how long it will last."

"Well then, tell us how to do it and lets' get on with it." At Lynn's determined words, Sapphire blushed a second time.

"Two people's souls can only meet at one junction. It is this junction that connects them, and breaths life and energy into one another. It is unfortunate, but I believe it is the only way." Lynn, still not quite grasping the situation, was becoming impatient.

"Well, what is it already?" he snapped. Sapphire smiled warmly again.

"A kiss."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Absolutely not. _Never_. Not even if your life depended solely upon it." The resolve in Lynn's voice was absolute, he had already decided.

"But Ly-n-n!" Butterfly begged in a pleading whine. "It's sure to work!"

"Why can't you do it with someone _else_, why does it have to be _me_?"

"Because you're the one that I've joined souls with! It **must** be with you! Surely you don't want to be joined with me forever?"

"Of course not, but as Sapphire said, it's only a _temporary_ solution. Once I know for sure it's _permanent_, I might consider it..."

"I need to see how long it lasts, and also, if it's even _possible_!" Bunbun's ghost dropped to her knees and bowed humbly at Lynn.

"Princess!" Sapphire rushed over to the ghost on the ground, trying to set her on her feet, but her hand only went right through her. "Don't bow down!"

Butterfly paid no attention. "Please?"

"Never."

"Why? Why not, Lynn?"

"I know you make out with your husband all the time, but I've never kissed a-" he stopped. "a…a girl older then me, and I don't intend to."

Butterfly looked at the boy with horror. "I DON'T make out with my husband! I don't _have_ a husband!"

"Then you probably call on those slave boys and-"

"I do _not_! You pervert!"

"Fiend!"

"Blood sucker!"

"Body snatcher!"

"Would you resist so thoroughly if I were to… _Sweeten_ the deal?" Butterfly's insults turned quickly to velvety bribes.

"What are you talking about? You've already promised me the one thing I need."

"Yes, but I do have _something_ that I am sure you wouldn't pass up. Only if it works, that is…" Intrigued, Lynn looked up at Butterfly, a flicker of curiosity gleaming in his lavender eyes.

"Go on…"

"Would you turn down… **Blood**?" Lynn's eyes shifted instantly to Butterfly's throat.

_Blood_. It had been so long since he had last hunted. The grin that flashed across Lynn's face was haunting. He hadn't considered this. It was definitely a delicious incentive.

"**Your** blood? You would give it to me?" Too good to be true, really. None of his previous victims were what he would call… _Willing_.

"On the condition that you left enough for me to survive, yes."

"Well then, it's a deal." Lynn smiled wider, a glint of fangs caught the light. Butterfly was suddenly reconsidering, was a blood sacrifice the only way?

"Sapphire, explain what we need to do." Sapphire, who had been watching the entire time, spoke to answer Lynn's question. Now that blood was involved, he seemed eager to participate.

"In my vision, I just see the two of you… _Kissing_. It is a _soul_ kiss." A pale pink blush painted her cheeks. "I am fairly certain that is all you need to do." Both looked at each other, sulking.

"What happens then? After the ki—the ceremony?" Lynn couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"The transformation follows. I see Butterfly becoming complete. But I must warn you, the transferring of ka will leave the giver weak. It is part of your soul that you will infuse into my brother. Until that soul has been reabsorbed into your own body, you will be feeble, at best."

"As long as Butterfly keeps her end of the deal— and I assure you, _she'd better_— it won't matter to me."

"Then it's been decided. A trade, my body, in return for blood." Butterfly cringed as she spoke the word.

"Yeah, let's get on with it, then."

Both stared awkwardly at each other.

"Since I'm giving my blood for this, it had better work." Butterfly's expression was grim.

"Your blood had better be _worth_ it." Lynn sneered.

Butterfly closed her eyes and leaned in hesitantly, keeping as much distance as she could. Lynn looked at her as if she was the dumbest person on earth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She opened her eyes and shuffled closer, embarrassed. "Um, don't make this harder then it already is."

Lynn snorted, then before she could walk away again, he pressed his lips against her, swiftly brushing it with his own. Then he backed away, waiting. The anticipation was heavy in the air.

Nothing happened.

Sapphire spoke first, breaking the silence.

"That's not the type of kiss I had envisioned."

Lynn sneered.

"What do you mean, _type_ of kiss? How many types of kiss are there?"

"What I had envisioned, was a _soul_ kiss. More commonly known as a _French_ kiss." The corners of Lynn's mouth turned down in a dramatic frown.

"That's utterly absurd! You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Sapphire, why did you not mention this sooner?"

"I apologize; I did not realize you were unfamiliar with the term."

"Well, we must try again. It's the only way." Lynn growled at Butterfly's persistence.

"Wait, what if we've never…" Lynn trailed off suddenly, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you've never kissed someone before!" Butterfly's mockery was harsh.

"I never said that, you _**moron**_." Lynn's growl laced each word. "I meant, what if we've never, _French_ kissed someone before." Butterfly suppressed more laughter.

"It's not difficult, really." Sapphire chimed in. "In my vision, I see it done perfectly."

"What a _relief_." Lynn's sarcasm was thick.

"Well, let us get it over with, then." Butterfly approached Lynn slowly. "Don't worry, I'll _teach_ you." Butterfly grinned ruefully at Lynn, who blushed slightly and snapped back.

"I don't need a lesson, you fool!" Lynn motioned to push Butterfly away, quickly forgetting his apparent translucency. Butterfly looked at him, small and young compared to herself, in her twenties, older, and sank down towards him pitifully, positioning herself on top of the distressed demon. Butterfly moved in for the kiss...

Lynn felt the coldness of the girl's ghost on his lips, then a sudden rush of warmth as Butterfly's opaque tongue slid between his parted lips. The sensation was instant and overwhelming. The warmth swallowed him, and Lynn felt the very essence of his existence being savagely ripped from his chest, and forced upward out of his mouth. He couldn't move, frozen in place by the void that was his very soul. He felt the warmth of Butterfly's lips grow, deepen as he became more and more solid. Lynn's coherency started to fail, he felt himself grow dizzy, his head swimming from the abundant loss of life energy.

Then, it was over.

Butterfly stood back, admiring her new presence. She was whole again, for the moment... Lynn sat up, frail and bemused. His head swirling and giddy. He took a deep, recovering breath.

_**6:00**_

That's when it hit him, full force.

The smell, unlike any he had ever experienced before. The delicious aroma brought him around quickly, sobering him out of his daze. It was the heady scent of blood.

But not just any blood, a rich and spicily sweet bouquet. Lynn pushed himself to his feet, and stood, taller after his transformation, thoroughly entranced with the mouth-watering fragrance. He eyed Butterfly's now solid throat greedily, taking an engrossed step forward, toward the unsuspecting girl.

"It worked! I can't believe it… Lynn, _look_!" Butterfly raised her head, looking towards Lynn excitedly. Her expression faded when she saw the breathtaking, tall, masculine man in front of her, and the insatiable hunger in the vampire's beautiful purple eyes.

"Wait, hold on, you can't just—" Butterfly backed away, slowly, suddenly fearful for her newly acquired life.

"You _promised_, remember?" Lynn stepped towards her eagerly, a hypnotic smirk on his lips. His words were pleasant, _soothing_ even, as was his voice- sweet and dark, like honey...

"I—I was desperate! I would have done anything—"

"_And you shall, Princess_..." Lynn backed Butterfly up against the far wall of the small room. The scent pulled him in, like a guiding light on a cloudless night. Lynn leaned close, the woman's warm neck just inches away. He could hear the blood pulsing beneath the thin membrane of skin. At this distance, the scent took on a new level of enticement. He could smell each individual layer of the spicy aroma, taste each perfume on his delicate palette. Sweet venom flooded his mouth in anticipation.

"I must say, I will definitely enjoy this..."


	2. First taste

**I didn't really know how to end this, so I'm sorry if the ending sucks ^^;; I have half of the next chapter written up, and I update 'life in peaches' too! XD So, enjoy!**

Butterfly looked to her side, where Lynn's arm trapped her against the wall. She glanced quickly in the other direction, there was no escaping.

"Don't worry; it should be pleasant." Lynn breathed in the luscious scent emitting from the girl, savoring the experience.

"P—pleasant?" Butterfly's voice broke. She could feel the hot breath of the vampire on her neck.

"Mmm... The venom takes away the pain." Lynn closed his eyes, inching silently closer.

"W-wait, we don't have to—" Butterfly stammered again, she was abruptly cut off.

"Enough talk." The burning parch of his throat was now unbearable. Lynn moved in, his lips grazed Butterfly's neck. He parted them and licked a spot of skin. The salty sweet flavor lingered on his tongue, further enticing him.

Butterfly's breathing quickened. Lynn heard as her heart began to race, he licked the girl's neck once more.

It was then, within the euphoria of the intimate touch, that the bite was unleashed…

It was quick, so quick that it barely stung before the anesthetic effect of the venom took hold. Butterfly gasped as the venom worked, releasing the toxin that captivated its prey.

There was no struggle.

The blood was thick with sweetness. It overwhelmed him, momentary quenching the burning parch of his throat. Still, it was not enough to satisfy. His hunger was bottomless, insatiable, yet he reveled in the action, embracing the liquid as it gushed warmly on his tongue. Butterfly moaned hotly, uncontrollably, as the toxins released the endorphins in her bloodstream. It was an intimate feeling, an unbelievably euphoric sensation that held her captive against the wall. Lynn listened as his victims heart slowed. The blood pressure was falling; he would have to stop soon…

But could he?

The urge to continue was nearly impossible to ignore. The basic instinctual urge to **feed**, to **devour**, screamed inside his brain.

"I'm so… _Dizzy_…" Butterfly's words were faint, barely audible.

With a moan of regret, Lynn loosened the bite, pushing himself away. He turned, dropping to his knees, his hands flying to his head as he tried, desperately, to suppress the uncontrollable urge to continue.

No longer supported, Butterfly fell to the floor, weak and drugged with toxin. "PRINCESS!"

Lynn's breathing steadily slowed, as did his heart, as did the urge.

Sapphire rushed to Butterfly's side.

"She'll be fine; I didn't drink enough to kill her." Lynn looked down at Butterfly, held close by Sapphire. "Give him some sugar, it helps." Lynn instructed and Sapphire obeyed, nodding and running to the kitchen. Lynn heard the opening and closing of cabinet doors as she hunted for something sweet. Lynn knelt next to Butterfly and effortlessly propping her up against the wall. Butterfly turned and looked up at him weakly, a ridiculous smile spreading heavily across her lips.

"Let's do that again, sometime..." Lynn smirked at her response.

"Tsk tsk tsk; the loss of blood has made you irrational." Hunger temporarily alleviated, Lynn couldn't help but smile crookedly down at her.

"You were right… It _didn't _hurt…" Another foolish grin played across Butterfly's face.

"Don't you know? I'm _always_ right."

Sapphire came out with some hot, honey tea. Butterfly seemed to recover quickly after that.

"So, what next?"

Butterfly thought quietly, trying to remember the name of the girl who had helped her before she had been killed.

"Next...we find Rafael."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

An hour. It had only lasted **one** hour.

Lynn smirked at the constant drone of Butterfly's unwelcomed voice in his head.

"Do you think if we kiss longer next time, the effect will last longer?"

"You know, when you're not being _food_, you're just annoying." Lynn felt Butterfly's instant, mental recoil.

"That's what you think of me? As a meal?"

"That, or a cougar."

Butterfly stayed quiet, and Lynn felt her hurt.

But Butterfly's sulking didn't last long as Lynn finished the walk up to the barred, iron gates. He stopped at the call button, and pushed it. A static filled voice answered immediately from somewhere within the elaborate mansion.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, you can try mind fucking me. Or you can open the door." His voice was eerily calm, despite the fact that anyone could come outside and shoot him to death if they wished.

The voice was quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid i'll have to ask who you are."

"Your mom."

"You do realize they could kill you for talking like this," Butterfly hissed.

"I know what i'm doing."

"Yeah sure. Killing yourself."

"Princess," he said calmly, as if talking to a three year old, making her feel small. "I know the modern world better then you do. Now sod off and let me talk." Then he turned back to the speaker, impatient. "So?"

"Sir, we can't accept anyone in this building without a reason-"

"Open the fucking door or i'll bomb you bitches to hell. Reason enough?"

"..." A sigh. "Ethna... yes, come in." An electric buzzing sounded briefly as the gate lock came undone with a muffled 'click.' Lynn strolled non-chalantly inside the grounds of the estate. He walked boredly up the mansion steps and halted at the French, double doors. A second later, a butler in formal attire opened the door, gesturing him politely inside.

"Bad security," Lynn said coolly. The man ignored him.

"Please follow me, sir." They walked up the stone spiral staircase and down a long hall, stopping briefly at the entrance to a large room, an office.

The butler silently informed the occupant of company and motioned Lynn inside. Lynn stepped into the warmly decorated room, vaguely registering the foe walls and the Tahitian accent rug spread extravagantly over the beige carpet.

His eyes darted immediately to Rafael, sitting at the desk, a smug expression plastered on her face. Her hands were laced beneath her chin, showing off an intimidating, executive pose.

Rafael's hands parted as she gestured toward the only available chair, positioned directly in front of the grand, oak desk. Lynn walked to the chair, politely extending his right arm in a greeting handshake before he sat. She didn't return the handshake.

Instead, she jumped up from the seat and completely glomped him.

For reasons unapproved for, Butterfly felt a twang of jealousy.

"...the hell."

"LYNN! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAYLIGHT WHEN YOU'RE ALL SMALL AND DEFENSLESS AND POWERLESS? YOU COULD GET KILLED! AND IF PEOPLE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU- ...you know what, I'm not even going to START talking about that... WHATEVER, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, LITTLE BITCH?"

"out."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"So," Rafael said coldly, forty two hugs, sixty four chokes, and seventeen glomps later. It was true, Butterfly had counted from her invisible spot next to Lynn. "What brings you here, Ethna?"

"'Butterfly'," Lynn replied, heading straight to the point instead of lingering in Rafael's little game. He smirked when Rafael's eyes widened. "Ring a bell?"

Rafael jumped up again, her gaze serious, and Butterfly off-topic-ly wondered if the girl had springs under her seat. "Princess? What about her?"

"Her spirit somehow got into my head, she doesn't have a physical form, needs one, went to Sapphire who said we need to- in other words, she needs your help."

"Her spirit somehow got into your head, she doesn't have a physical form, needs one, went to Sapphire who said you two needed to...and in other words she needs my wha?"

"Rafael," Butterfly said shortly, appearing, once again, in a ghostly image next to Lynn. "Can you hear me?"

"SON OF A- BUNBUN!"

"Butterfly," the image corrected gently. "I need to find my body."

"Well... I can't really help you, but I think I might know someone...you know, if you stay here I could...I have these brownies that... Black toothpastes. That can make black toothpastes. They're like-"

"There," Lynn interrupted impatiently. "_is_ a point to your blabber, right?"

Rafael grinned sheepishly. "If you stay here, maybe I could think of a way to help you." Her dark brown eyes searched Lynn's purple ones pitingly. "But until then...You'll just have to handle your situation."

"...Fuck in he-"

"Of course," Butterfly replied. "Thank you for agreeing to help. I owe you one, Rafael."

Lynn glared at her. Rafael beamed. "It's a pleasure, ma'am." Then she turned to Lynn. "About those brownies..."

()-()-()-()-()-()

The butler stopped a few doors down, opening a heavy wooden door and stepping inside.

"This will be your new quarters." Lynn nodded in response, taking in the elaborate surroundings. The room was furnished in subtle, golden hues, complete with gold leafed wallpaper, trimmed in an elegant, painted scroll design. Matching Victorian lamps adorned each side of the feather filled, king sized bed. The bay window was embellished with attractive gold ingots in the shape of vines. An antique chandelier hung from the raised ceiling, completing the extravagant décor.

"If you need anything at all, please use the call button on the nightstand. It will directly connect you with the head maid."

"Hn. The same shit all the time, eh?" The butler nodded as politely as he could and left the room. Lynn made his way over to the bed, sitting gracefully on the edge. He folded his arms behind his head and fell back onto the fluffy, satin coverings of the golden blanket. He took in the complete silence. It was nice, _too nice_. He wondered briefly where Butterfly was, and then decided against asking. He closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had actually slept?

A familiar voice broke the tranquil silence. Lynn looked to his left, seeing the ghost of Butterfly sitting arms folded, legs crossed on the bed next to him.

"I'm impressed. I did not believe you capable of _this_." Lynn smirked.

"Have you that little faith in my abilities? Aw~"

"You expect me to trust a _leech_ who thinks nothing of me then a fine _meal_?" Butterfly's words were laced with irritation.

"That's rich coming from a parasite." Butterfly turned an angry glare onto Lynn, who lay, eyes closed, on the king sized bed. She muttered something under her breath.

"At least I don't _kill_ people for pleasure." Lynn scoffed at the remark.

"And you're missing out alot by not being involved in crime. Say, you've never kissed a slave-"

It was sudden and unexpected. The cold of the girl's spirit pressing down against the vampires cool lips.

Lynn's eyes flew open in surprise, as the familiar ripping sensation descended upon his chest. He felt the progressing warmth of the girl's kiss as more and more of his soul was fed into her. The giddy weakness quickly returned, his head swimming with the fresh scent of blood.

_The blood. _The best he had ever tasted in his entire existence. The rare and desired cognac that very few vampires had the privilege to find. The fragrance overwhelmed him. Without breaking the kiss, Lynn flipped the girl onto her back, taking the lead. He heard a muffled gasp of surprise as he did so.

He breathed in the warm aroma, saliva and venom flooding his mouth. His throat now burning with an unquenchable fire, his teeth aching to puncture skin.

In one quick, fluid movement, his mouth fell upon the girl's throat. Lynn grabbed each of Butterfly's wrists, pinning them steadfast to the mattress. He loomed over the girl, dizzy with desire. He licked her neck, caressing the salty sweet skin with her tongue. He felt Butterfly shiver beneath him; the woman was driving him absolutely mad with temptation.

"Enjoying this?" He felt her shudders. "I'm pretty sure your little slave boys never trained you for this."

"I never had any slaveboys," she mumbled, uncomfortable.

"You lie." He pressed his lips closer to her neck.

"I- I don't...ngh..."

"hm? What was that?"

"I don't-"

Before she could finish, they both were blinded by the angry flashes of the tauk.


End file.
